


"Kiss of Death"

by Kakashisith



Category: The A-Team (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the team is injured and needs a little help. This is my first crossover and of course I just had to take two of my favorite shows- The Walking Dead and The A-team... This is going to be quite a challenge....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood and family

It was a warm July morning in Woodbury.There had been not even a single drop or rain last 5 months, everything was dusty and hot. Mosquitos and cicadas made together a very horrible sound. A young man, with brown hair and muscled body walked towards San Pedro street. He was wearing a bit dirty t-shirt, cowboy-boots and tight jeans. He was just about to enter a caffeteria, when a black van with red stripe stopped next to him. The door opened and a big brown man with mohawk, lots of jewelery and worried look in his eyes jumped out.  
"Do you know, where I could get a doc, young man?" while asking, the man was looking around with nervous eyes.  
*How can anyone wear so much gold?*  
The younger man noticed blood on his hands and on his trousers. Now he noticed bullet holes on the van, twenty or more.  
"What`s wrong? You`re all covered with blood!"  
"Can you just help us, whatever your name is?"  
"Yeah, let me in and I`ll guide you to the only doc in this little town. And my friends call me Kid Harmon."  
The brown-haired man opened the other door and peeked in. In the van were at least 2 or 3 other men, he couldn`t see because of the darkness. Blood was everywhere, and when Kid Harmon moved closer, he saw a very familiar face. A blonde, tanned guy was trying to comfort a man with silver-grey hair, who was bleeding. The blonde had his hands around the other`s shoulders and waist.  
"Uncle John?"  
To his voice, all men (except Hannibal, who was too weak to move) turned around. "What`s going on?" Blonde man was looking with worry into Hannibal`s eyes.  
"Kid Harmon... I got shot..." Hannibal`s eyes closed and his head fell to the other man`s shoulder. The man next to the driver turned to see, how`s the others doing.  
"How is the Boss, Face?"  
Face shook his head. "He just lost his consciousness... We must get him to the doctor!"  
"My fiancee can help you. She`s a doc."  
For the first time Face turned his eyes to Kid Harmon. "You called Colonel uncle John..."  
"Well yes, my dad and uncle John are brothers. What happened to him?"  
"Ask Decker!" snorted B.A. angrily. "When Bossman tried to save us, he got shot and now here we are." His hands turned to angry fists. "Those damn assholes..."  
Face looked to Kid Harmon, then back to Hannibal, who still wasn`t moving. "So is the doc nearby?"  
After crossing some smaller streets, Kid Harmon told B.A. to stop the van. "We live here, so let`s get uncle John in quickly!"

Some hours later Face and Murdock were nervously sitting in the big livingroom. B.A. was swearing quietly, while Kid Harmon went to the smaller room, where his girlfriend was checking Hannibal.  
"How`s he doing, Dana?"  
"He has lost quite a lot of blood, but he`ll recover quickly. His body is strong and wound wasn`t too deep." She handed over a bullet, that was in Hannibal`s left side. Face, who had sneaked in, grabbed it out from Kid Harmon`s hand. "This bullet is in my pocket, until it returns to the sender..." he said quietly. "It almost killed my... Hannibal." then he turned around, head down and walked to the bed, where Hannibal was resting.  
"John?"  
Hannibal slowly raised his eyes and managed to make a weak smile. "Temp, what happened?"  
Face covered Hannibal`s cold hand with his own. "Don`t talk, John. You should rest..." He wanted to hug Hannibal, but didn`t, cause Hannibal`s eyes were already closing again. So he just stood quietly up and went to the others. Before leaving the room, he put the bloody bullet into his pocket.

"What`s going on with Hannibal?" asked Murdock.  
"He`s very weak, but getting better..." Face just stood on the doorway, feeling both angry and relieved. "Where are we anyway?" he turned to Dana.  
"The town is named Woodbury." she saw all three being very nervous, so she smiled. "don`t worry about him, guys. All uncle John needs now, is rest and recovery for about a week or so. Everything will be all-right."  
B.A. let out a big sigh. "He just wanted so save us and got hit, lady."  
"Yeah, I know." Dana turned her green eyes to B.A. "My husband already told me, what happened. You`re lucky, that it happened here, not in the middle of wilderness."  
"Does this town have any authorities like a sheriff or something?"  
"Only the governor, but he`s harmless as much as I know."  
Murdock smiled. "Good. Then we don`t have to hide ourselves so much or what?"  
"Well, governor`s right-hand man Martinez is kinda pain in the ass. When he gets drunk, he starts looking for trouble and annoys people. You don`t wanna meet him."  
"We`ll stay outta his way, lady." answered B.A. before they all went to the kitchen.


	2. Hidden secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a dark secret.

In a dark room a man was brushing his daughter`s blonde hair. The girl made a sound between snarling and moaning, she didn`t seem to like it at all. The man hummed something like a lullaby, but it didn`t seem to calm the girl down. She continued to struggle and snarl like a wild animal. The brown-haired man continued brushing her hair, but suddenly a piece of hair with skin got removed. Girl makes an angry sound, almost like a scream and tries to get away from the man, who just holds her down. The girl continues to struggle and make those weird noises. Her eyes look glassy, skin greyish and dirty, almost like....dead.  
"Penny, be a good girl," she`s on a leash and her face is covered with fresh blood. Now the man gently drags her to a cage, Penny makes horrible scream, when she sees foot that looks like parts of human hands and feet. Piles of blood everywhere...  
"You won`t get it now, Penny." The door of the cage is closed and the man makes a sad sigh, that sounds like there`s all hope lost in the world. Then this man left the dark room and closed the door quietly behind himself.

Hannibal slowly woke up from his coma-like sleep, feeling not so weak as before. When he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Face sleeping on the chair next to his bed. When Hannibal moved himself a bit, the young man opened his eyes.  
"John, you`re awake finally!" he smiled and grabbed his hand. "how are you feeling? Man, I`m glad, you are back!" He leaned in and kissed Hannibal`s forehead.  
Hannibal tried to smile back to his lover. He wasn`t feeling strong enough to stand up and move. "What happened, can you tell me?"  
"You got shot, remember?"  
Hannibal looked at the bandage around his body and nodded. "Even if I couldn`t remember, the ache on my left side would surely make me notice it. Where are we anyway?"  
"This place is called Woodbury and you are at your nephew`s house."  
"Oh yeah, before I passed out I saw him..." He seemed to be worried about something. "When we got through the barricade, did anyone get bit or something? Are Murdock and B.A. alright? And Kid Harmon?"  
"B.A. is talking to the Governor of this town and apologizing because we broke the wall down... nothing bad happened there."  
Hannibal pulled Templeton down and kissed him. Templeton wrapped his arms around Hannibal and they kissed until they needed to get some air. Hannibal looked up at Face, licking his lips. "I love you, Temp,"  
Hannibal pulled him closer, bringing one hand up to his head and running it through his soft hair. It felt so good to be able to hold him this close to breathe in his scent of lavender.  
“Are you okay?” he whispered underneath his breath, not letting go of him. Templeton looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Never been better, John." He leaned forward and thought that he could almost hear Hannibal`s heart beating. One of Hannibal`s arms rested on Templeton`s shoulder, drawing him into the kiss. He tasted a hint of cigars and something else that was uniquely Hannibal and intoxicated him like nothing had done in a long-long time. His body reacted to the powerful kiss, his cheeks flushing, his erection pressing against the fabric of his leather pants almost painfully. They needed to break the kiss because there wasn’t enough air for them. Hannibal pulled Face back, they rested like this for some time. Hannibal closed his eyes, feeling a bit tired.  
"You hurt? " Templeton`s hand massaged slowly his shoulder.  
"Just a little... tired. Are you sure, you wanna do this, Temp? I mean, we can stop, if you don`t..."  
He was stopped by Templeton, who kissed him hard, using his tongue to open Hannibal`s lips. Templeton was like a big feline now, all feral, his nails digging into the other`s neck, teeth against Hannibal`s lips. "Want you...want this.." he moaned.  
Hannibal broke the kiss, but Templeton was back again, biting his neck`s sensitive skin. He didn`t get blood, but it was good enough for Hannibal to moan his younger lover`s name. "Good, Templeton, so good..."  
Then Face`s fingers opened his jeans and touched his painfully hard member. It was like total bliss. “Yeah”, he moaned, hips pressing into the sweet touch. "Go on, don`t stop now..."  
"I won`t, "the blonde man whispered back. He gently avoided the bandage, not wanting to hurt his lover. Hannibal had missed Templeton`s touches so much, that he just couldn`t take it anymore and more than anything else he needed to feel the young Lieutenant next to him. But that was more than fine, because Templeton was on top of him and they were kissing each other passionately, moaning and clinging to each other. Hannibal could feel Templeton`s hardness against his hips, it made him throw his head back and whisper the younger man`s name. And then they were moving against each other, desperately craving more.  
"Come for me, John,"Templeton panted as Hannibal grabbed his shoulders. "let everything go." He could feel Hannibal move his hand between them and holding still for a moment. And feeling hot skin on skin was almost too much for Hannibal, so for a second he thought, that he`ll come right there and then. He bit his lip, his whole body convulsing with the effort. Suddenly Face began to stroke him in the same rhythm his hips were still thrusting into Hannibal`s body. All Hannibal could do, was to enjoy it, his head thrashing from one side to the other, while his younger lover was bringing him to his release. He moaned Templeton`s name over and over again and when he looked up to him, he could see Templeton watching him with love in his beautiful green eyes. Some seconds later finally Templeton`s body convulsed, he threw his head back, moaning out his own bliss. Then he just fell down, half on top of Hannibal, eyes closed. Hannibal`s hands were on his back, one of them slowly playing with his blonde curls.  
Templeton finally moved up onto his elbows, looking Hannibal in the eyes. "That was good," he smiled lazily.  
Hannibal smiled back. "We should look around in this town..." then he grimaced, while his gunshot wound made itself to be known again. "seems, that I still need time to recover, though..."  
Templeton rolled off him, staying next to him. Hannibal got up too and kissed his young lover.  
"You lost lots of blood, John."


	3. Of Colonels and Governors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets the Governor.

When Hannibal finally caught his breath, he heard a knock on the door.  
"May I come in?" a quiet voice asked.  
"This is not the best moment..." Hannibal checked the sleepy Lieutenant next to him, "can you wait some minutes?"  
He covered himself with a blanket, Templeton sat next to him. Hannibal noticed a small hickey on his neck, but hoped that nobody else would see it.  
"Come in, whoever you are." he answered. On the doorway stood two men- one of them seemed to be a doctor or something, he had glasses and light blonde hair.  
"Hi, I am Milton." he smiled to Hannibal and Face. "I over-heard the rumors, that you destroyed our wall with your van. What happened out there?"  
"Milton," the second man, with wolfish look in his dark eyes stepped inside. "I apologize, but my friend is too curious. I am the Governor."  
Something about this man made Hannibal feel uneasy. There was something evil in the other`s eyes... but hiding it quite well. But still, Hannibal could sense it.  
Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "The Governor? They call you that?"  
The dark-eyed man smirked. "Some nicknames stick whether you want them to or not."  
Templeton stood and walked next to the window. "Face is a nickname... Governor is a title." he mentioned. "there`s a difference."  
"You`re smart man, mister...?" Milton eyed the blonde Lieutenant.  
"My friends call me Hannibal." Colonel smiled. "He is Face for friends." Templeton nodded, still standing and looking out from the window.  
"Hannibal? What kind of name is that?"  
"As good as the Governor." Hannibal took a cigar from the small table next to the bed. "Talking about titles and stuff... are you military or something?"  
"Nah, we just got armory, guns and vehicles. " The Governor looked around in the room. " You look like army men to me..."  
Hannibal and Face looked at each other for a second, then Hannibal lit his cigar, before answering. "You don`t need to know too much about us, but we ain`t criminals. That`s all I can tell you now."  
"How many people do you have here?" asked Face.  
"About 74. Our town is in progress, but Rome wasn`t built in a day." Milton looked first at Hannibal, then at Face. The Governor just stood there, doing nothing.  
"That`s a bold comparison," Hannibal enjoyed his cigar, then slowly stood up. His shot-wound still was aching, but not so badly anymore. Milton was coughing, he didn`t like the smoke at all.  
"I think, we`ve earned it." the Governor shook his head and stepped closer. "Before you hit the walls, nothing or nobody did came through it."

Some hours later Murdock, B.A., Face and Hannibal walked on the Woodbury streets. Nobody seemed to care about them or pick a fight, just nice peaceful people. Milton was talking to Hannibal about the town and it`s defenses.  
"Our Governor set a strict order," he was stepping between Murdock and Hannibal. Hannibal was sometimes leaning to Face, because he was still weak from the bloodloss. "Your nephew is on the walls, checking for biters."  
"What`s the order, you were talking about?" asked B.A.  
"Nobody goes out after dark. Noise and light are kept under minimum. Armed guards on the fence and patrolling the perimeter to keep the biters or enemies away."  
Hannibal nodded slowly. "That all makes sense to me. "  
B.A. looked around. "That`s a nice town you got here, man. We heard some rumors about dead people coming back alive, but never thought it could be truth."  
Milton cocked his head. "You wouldn`t last 2 days outside Woodbury."  
"Oh really?" Hannibal stepped closer to the wall. " We were outside longer, than you can imagine. Is there any other surviving group outside?"  
"Maybe the prison, not far away from here. But in your weak condition I wouldn`t go out too soon."  
Face smiled. He knew, that when Hannibal took something into his mind, he would accomplish it no matter what. So it was just the matter of time, when the team will go out and check the prison and survivors.   
"I guess, you`re right, umm... Milton..." said Hannibal thoughtfully. "What about the dead people? Hit the brain, right?"  
"Yeah, hit the brain and do it as quietly as you can."  
Murdock looked Hannibal in the eye. "Bossman, the noise attracts them. Remember, when Decker fired at us, the dead ones came out from nowhere?"  
"It was strange. The noise, you say?"  
Hannibal looked up to the barricade. "Hey, Kid Harmon, you okay?"  
The young man jumped down. "Uncle John! So you`re checking our nice town? Already met the Governor?"  
Hannibal kept his voice low, when he walked to his nephew. "There is something weird in this Governor... I don`t know what, but my brain is telling me, that here is something weird going on ..."  
"Don`t worry, uncle John. We are safe here and that`s all we need for now."  
Hannibal made a sigh. Somehow he couldn`t let go the feeling, that things aren`t exactly the way the should be. "We`ll see..." then he turned to Murdock, who was right behind him. "Tomorrow, when nobody notices you- go and check, whatever you can find. And make sure, that nobody sees you, Captain!"  
"Yes, mon Colonel!"  
Hannibal nodded slowly. "Don`t use titles here. We don`t want to get too much attention." He looked around, but Milton was nowhere to be seen.  
He looked up, to see his nephew checking for the dead people, a M9A1 gun in his hand.  
*Army guns* he thought, *where did they get those?*  
Face grabbed his arm suddenly. "Did you see the weapons, Hannibal? All army stuff..."  
"I noticed. I wonder, where did the Governor get those?"


	4. Danger, little stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdock goes to investigate. Can he be un-noticed?

The Governor was with his daughter Penny again, who was in agressive mood. If the dead people can have a mood whatsoever... though Governor held her in the place, the little living corpse was trying to attack his father.  
"Penny, Penny, no." he took a firmer hold on her wrists, so she couldn`t attack him. Pulling Penny up, he tied her hands, the girl was moaning and snarling all the time.  
Her face was grey, eyes glassy, mouth covered with fresh blood.  
"Easy. Penny, let`s go. It`s nap time for you..."  
The Governor pulled a sac over her head and moved the struggling girl towards her cage.  
"Take it easy..."  
When he looked outside the window, the Governor saw Hannibal passing the house. He couldn`t possibly hear Penny`s voice, cause the window was shut tightly. But you never know... So the Governor was very careful. He had to play safe. Who knows, what those new people would do, if the found out about Penny...  
"Daddy still loves you, Penny. You know it, right?"  
He held the girl tightly in his arms, trying to calm her down. "Hey, it`s okay. Come on..."  
When she seemed to be at ease, he gently pushed her into the small cage and closed the door.

Murdock had sneaked into Governor`s rooms and checked some papers. He saw one with names on it. *Susan, David, Elliott... Holly, Melissa..* then he saw a name, that was written with red- Penny. He peeked around, many books, some pictures and weapons- M1860 Army Revolver, some M1873 and a M1900.  
* Wow, that`s all army stuff, like Bossman noticed...* just when he was about to open the door and leave, he heard some voices and jumped behind a dusty curtain.  
"...suggesting we delay a couple of days."  
The other voice, Governor`s, answered:" We can`t wait. Everything`s ready."  
Then the door got opened and three men walked in. Murdock couldn`t see them, but could hear every word.  
"That army man...what`s his name? Decker....said, that Hannibal and his men are fugitives."  
"That Hannibal is too smart, he could be dangerous. He already was skeptical, when he saw our weapons."  
"So? These days everybody can have whatever weapons they want."  
The Governor trampled around, like he was on fire. The other men seemed to be not so nervous. They got some bottles of whiskey and all three headed out.  
Murdock was out of the window as fast as he could. 

"So, they know about us?" asked B.A. after Murdock has finished telling about, what he found out.  
"Looks like that. And they have talked to Decker too."  
Hannibal was standing next to the open window and smoking. "They`re throwing a party tonight, am I right?"  
Face and Murdock looked at Hannibal- Colonel had a plan again.   
"When everyone is drunk and no guards on the walls, we`ll leave Woodbury. But we must be very quiet..."  
"What about your nephew and his wife?" Murdock chewed his fingernail. He did it, when he was nervous.  
"Let me talk some sense into them."


	5. We need a plan

Some hours later every men and women were in the center of Woodbury, where the Governor was living. They had fun, enjoyed cold drinks. Hannibal, Face, Murdock and B.A. joined the citizens, cause being absent would cause too much attention. Milton gave Face a cold beer, Hannibal took a place where he could see everybody, but nobody would notice him. He wanted to think out a good plan to save his team and his nephew and Dana. After he had told them about Decker and Murdock`s discoveries, they agreed, that it`s better to find another safe place. Temporary or not, but Woodbury wasn`t safe haven...  
The Governor stepped up infront of the citizens. "First time we gathered here, there was only nine of us, holed up in a small room with no weapons and canned food. Well, look at us now!" He took a look around,eyeing every single person, noticed Murdock, Face and B.A. *Where`s that Colonel?* Then he saw him standing in a dark corner, cigar in his mouth. Hannibal seemed like a man, who`s going to do something hard.  
"We have built a place we can call home. It`s ours. I`ll take it." the Governor laughed like a man, who had power. "So today we celebrate how far we have come. I`d like you to meet our new friends here-" he smiled. "- Hannibal, Face, Murdock and B.A. Baracus... We raise a glass... to us all !"  
Hannibal noticed, that people liked the Governor, liked his power. *Weak-minded ones cling to power, whether it`s good or evil. They need to be protected and ask no questions.* He saw men, women and even kids. Was the Governor psychopathic enough to attack other surviving groups for his own good? There was definitely something weird and dangerous going on. As much as Murdock had found out, Decker was somewhere nearby and he had joined forces with the Governor. How much does the Governor know about the team? Where did the guards get the army weapons? All those questions needed the answer... He knew now, that in this small group he needed to be the leader and he could rely on every part of his group. They`d decided to leave Woodbury next day, when everyone else would possibly have a serious hang-over. All he needed was to convince his nephew and Dana to leave the town...  
Face stood next to Milton, who enjoyed the cognac. "So, do you like it here ahemm....Face?"  
"Seems like a safe place to me. All guarded and stuff..."  
"True that! The Governor mentioned, that he`d found some army-guys and maybe they will join us..." Milton was drunk enough to talk about everything, and that was good for Face. He could collect more information.  
"Army you say?"  
"Army or what`s left of it after the dead came back to life... there was even a Colonel, just like your boss Hannibal. What was his name..." Milton tried to remember and took another full-mouth of cognac. "Decker or something...Yeah, definitely Decker!"  
Face seemingly was not listening, but actually everything drunk Milton told him, was very good information. "Milton... I`m drunk enough... I go to sleep now. Good night!"  
"See ya, Face!" Milton clomped his way back to home. "Face- what a weird nickname for a man... hah."

"So, it`s Decker then?" asked Hannibal, when Face told him, what drunk Milton had told him. "He really did let the cat out of the bag..."  
Face was sitting comfortably on a couch next to Hannibal, who was thinking. "Do you have a plan, love?"  
"I might have, but I need to work at the details..."  
Suddenly Face put his warm fingers around Hannibal`s jaw and smiled. "Quit thinking, just for now." The Lieutenant pulled his lover to him and they kissed slowly, sweetly, for several moments. The kiss got a little more heated as Hannibal used his tongue to open Templeton`s soft lips. Hannibal slowly moved to lay on the bed, pulling Face on top of him. They resumed their kiss and gently rocked their hips against each other.   
"Too many clothes," could Face barely whisper and begun to undress Hannibal. After what seemed to be like eternity both men were naked. Hannibal soon was making the most delightful sounds as his lover kissed, licked, and nipped his way down his strong body. Latching onto a nipple, Face made Hannibal cry out from pleasure. Hannibal almost lost it then and there when he looked into Templeton`s eyes which were burning with desire and love.   
"Templeton! Please!" Hannibal said in a strangled voice, obviously unable to take Lieutenant`s teasing any more. Without warning, Face swallowed Hannibal`s huge cock to the root. Hannibal was moaning in appreciation at Templeton`s technique.   
"I want you to come for me, love," Face whispered in husky tone. He located the lube on the small table next to the bed and made his long fingers wet.   
"Temp, please, more!" Hannibal breathed, rocking back onto the fingers that were penetrating him. "Just... don`t stop!" he was gasping as Templeton took him into his mouth again. He established a rhythm of stroking Hannibal several times with his entire mouth, then running his tongue along just the tip, before going back to the root. And through all of this, he continued to pump his fingers in and out of his lover's hot body. Hannibal`s body begun to tighten, he tried desperately not to come too quickly, but he couldn`t help himself. Some minutes later he was crying out in orgasm shooting his seed down Templeton`s throat. It took a moment for Hannibal`s body to stop trembling and for Templeton to lick him clean. They kissed awhile, until Hannibal`s body came back to life. Face was still rock-hard. He pushed his hips forward, rubbing the tip of his cock over Hannibal`s thigh. The action elicited a moan from both men. Hannibal looked up at Face and said quietly:" I want to taste you."  
"As you wish, my love," Face smiled. Hannibal slowly took his lover into his mouth, between his lips, sucking gently first, then faster. Face was groaning with each thrust. "Aaah ...so hot ...oh love!" Hannibal used his lips and tongue on his lover, who was shuddering all over his body.  
"I want to come inside you," Templeton managed to gasp out. Hannibal looked at him questioningly, then moved onto his back to the bed. Face leaned over to kiss his lover tenderly, then moved to lay over him. The kiss deepened and Face broke away grabbing the bottle of lube and handing it to Hannibal. The older man poured a generous amount onto his hand, then spreaded it onto his lover`s erection. During this entire time, they never broke the eye contact.   
"Be gentle," Hannibal warned, "I`m new at being bottom..."  
Face slowly eased one finger into his lover`s tight entrance. "Does it hurt?"  
"No, it`s just non-comfortable a bit." Hannibal bit his lip. "I can take it..."  
Face added second, and then third finger. Hannibal tried to relax. Templeton grabbed the long legs that were spread before and tossed them over his shoulders. Then he slowly begun to sink into his lover`s body. Hannibal howled at the burn, at the penetration yet trying to make his body relax. Templeton`s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the pleasure was too much for him. Joined deep inside the body of this man he loved more than his own life, he begun to thrust. Hannibal locked his legs around the neck of the man who was buried to the hilt in his body and urged him into motion. "Move, please..."  
They moved together, Face pulled almost completely out only to slam home forcefully, over and over. The head of his cock caressed Hannibal`s sweet spot with every thrust, making him moan. "Love you...oh gah..."Face begun to shudder " John...love you...love you..." They came together, clinging to each other, Face bite Hannibal`s shoulder in ecstasy...   
Slowly, they pulled apart, still holding each other, kissing. They embraced, hands moving over each other's bodies with reverence, soothing the passion that loomed always close, ready to explode. Face was resting his head against the strong chest of his Colonel, listening to the solid thumping of his heart, a contented smile curved across his lips.


	6. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the Woodbury...

Templeton and Hannibal were almost asleep, when B.A. came in running.  
"What`s wrong, Sergeant?" yawned Hannibal and stretched himself. Face slowly opened his eyes and put his left arm around the Colonel. Then he blushed and pulled a blanket over himself and his lover.  
"I think, that the Governor has imprisoned some people..." came the reply. "A Chinese guy and a girl...I was out looking for Murdock and saw the Governor holding them at the gunpoint."  
Hannibal looked at Face, then at B.A. "Well, this makes our chances to leave this place unnoticed a lot harder... But I love challenges."  
B.A. shook his head thoughtfully, he knew that Hannibal was on the jazz again. He also was almost sure, that the plan included saving those kidnapped people and leaving with a big bang. Face hide his head behind Colonel`s shoulder. Hannibal scratched his forehead, he was thinking. Both B.A. and Templeton Peck knew, what was coming- a very weird plan, , that every time succeeded. "I want to know, where our Captain is right now again..."

But where was Captain Murdock? He was "borrowing" some weapons for the team from the garage, where the Governor hide them, when he heard some voices arguing. It seemed like two people from the prison nearby had been on the wrong time on the wrong place and Martinez with other thugs had captured them. The brown-haired girl was very scared and tried to be close to his partner. A very familiar voice he hadn`t heard quite a long time, yelled at the prisoners :"Shut up and keep going."  
Murdock kept very quiet in his little dark hiding-place, cause the voice belonged to Colonel Decker. So he was now in Woodbury. *Goddamn, I gotta warn the others...*  
He waited, until it was quiet again, grabbed the guns and slowly made his way to the house, where he and his team-mates lived those days. The streets were almost empty- the party was over. While looking around to see any danger, Murdock opened the front-door and sneaked in. He could hear Hannibal and B.A. talking about something on the upper floor. Murdock went fast up the stairs and surprised everyone with his news about Decker. Kid Harmon and Dana weren`t also very happy to hear about it.  
"They got prisoners too. Decker was very angry at them."  
He turned his gaze to Hannibal, who`s hands were in fists. "I wanna know, why did they take those people to hostage! It must be something with this prison... and Decker...does he know, that we are here?"  
Murdock shifted his shoulders. "I got no idea, Bossman. We should be quiet and take those two hostages with us."  
"Are you crazy?" B.A. didn`t seem to like the idea to possibly have a gun-fight with whoever was watching the hostaged people. "We could get killed, man!"  
Hannibal was still quiet, smoking his cigar, thinking. "We don`t know, who these people are... but what we do know, it that the Governor and Decker are allied. Decker is violent man, afterall. Do you remember B.A. how he almost broke your wrist?"  
"Man, he is batshit crazy!"  
"What`s your plan, uncle John?" asked Kid Harmon.  
"To get out of here and free those two unhappy people, we need someone to distract the guards, so some of us could sneak in and free the hostages." Hannibal was looking the people in this room. His gaze stopped on Face. "Temp, can you free one of the walkers from the cage without getting bit?"  
"Not alone. Kid Harmon, do you want to help me?" Face was feeling very uncomfortable, when he had to deal with the stinky dead people. The walkers were dangerous and even a little scratch caused the victim to die and turn into one of them.

"Stop crying and tell me, where your people hide!!" Governor was screaming at the brown-haired girl. "If you don`t give them up, then maybe your boyfriend will... with a little help of my friends."  
"It`s just a matter of time when my friends come looking for us..."  
The Governor pulled out his big hunting-knife and slowly made his way to the frightened girl. He walked behind her and cut the duct-tape, that was around her wrists.  
He sat on the opposite side of the dirty table. "So you really hope, that someone will come and help you out?"  
The girl gave no answer, just looked down.  
"We can take you back to your people and explain, that it was just a misunderstanding. You tell us, where they are and we`ll let you go..."  
Still no answer. The girl`s eyes wondered around in this little room, avoiding the Governor. The man was looking at her, his dark eyes wide, smile on his lips.  
"Take off your shirt and give it here."  
She was very afraid, but did as she was told. After a little time she stood in front of the Governor with black bra and jeans. She threw her t-shirt on the floor, furious look in her eyes. That was the helpless fury of a caged animal...  
"Go on," mocked the Governor. "...now the bra."  
The door got opened and Martinez jumped in. "Walkers got loose, Governor!"  
The Governor got up as fast as he could." How?" his second question was :" Who did this?"  
"Come on!" Martinez was in hurry "we have to kill all the walkers before they attack our people" Both men took off and the girl was left alone in to the interrogation-room. She slowly stood and was just about to take up her shirt, when three men and his boyfriend came running in. An older man, supposedly the leader of this group was checking her and then turned his gaze to a big brown man next to him.  
"Is this your girlfriend, Glenn?" asked the dark-skinned man, with tons of gold around his neck. He looked almost like military and then again not.  
"Yes, she is." came the shaky reply and he almost flew to her. "Maggie, are you ok? What did the Governor do to you?" They shared a loving hug. Maggie run her fingers over Glenn`s bloody face.  
"Come on, kids, we ain`t got time to lose!" It was the same brown man. "Let`s get out of here, while everyone else is killing the creepers!"  
Maggie turned her big eyes to the sudden helpers. "So you let those dead people out?"  
"We`ll explain later. Now let`s get outta here!"  
Hannibal opened the door again and a walker fell in, already dead.  
"B.A. go, get the van!" ordered Hannibal "we`ll follow you shortly!"  
Outside was total chaos- in the darkness they couldn`t see if there was a creeper or a citizen, so Hannibal ordered quietly everybody to duck down and wait for B.A. and the van. He handed Maggie and Glenn an M1860 and M1873.  
"Just in case..."


	7. The Governor`s madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Governor and Decker... why are they together?

"Who let the walkers loose?" screamed the Governor, after killing the second one, who was trying to bite him. "Watch the hostages! I have to clean up this mess and find out, who did it..." Actually he was worried about Penny. What happened, if anyone would find her?  
Martinez run back to the old garage and saw opened doors. Hesitantly he peeked in... both rooms were empty. *Oh man, the Governor`s going to kill me for that... now I`m in trouble!*  
Before he could even take a step, he felt something cold against his head and a voice ordered him:" Get in and don`t look back. Count to hundred before you do anything..." Martinez knew, that it was Colonel Smith, the one about Decker talked with the Governor last evening. He just nodded and went, where he was told. What else can you do, when you`re on gunpoint?

Governor noticed, that every walker was down and went to his undead daughter again. Deep down he knew, that she was dead but he couldn`t bring himself to kill her. Maybe there was still some hope... So he sat in front of the small cage and fell into dark thoughts. Those men... Hannibal Smith... the fugitive A-team... if they joined the prisoners, they could overpower Woodbury easily. If Hannibal knew, what he had done to many people, to those two prisoners... Someone had been in Governor`s rooms and checked some papers, made a total mess. Who could it be? Maybe the brown man B.A? Maybe the cute-looking Lieutenant Templeton Peck, who was strangely too close with his Colonel? Or Howling Mad Murdock? Or Hannibal Smith himself? And where the hell was Martinez, when he needed him??  
Penny was snarling in her cage, so the Governor opened the little door. The head of his daughter was covered with a sac and chains were holding her, so she couldn`t attack. The Governor put some slow music on and just sat there, watching at Penny.  
"Penny? It`s daddy..."  
The chains clanked, as Penny jumped forward. Governor looked at his daughter, who was moaning, mewling and screaming. Slowly he reached upwards with his long fingers, while calming her down. "Shh, it`s okay... baby..." He removed the sac and Penny roared at him. A small part of her cheek was already rotting, teeth broken, miserable view.  
"Hey, hey.." he slowly moved his hand and touched Penny`s hair. "Come here." He freed her hands from straitjacket and begun humming a melody, that should make Penny more silent.  
" Now I lay me down to sleep  
'Now I lay me down to sleep'  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
'I pray the Lord my soul to keep'  
If I die before I wake  
'If I die before I wake'  
I pray the lord my soul to take  
'I pray the lord my soul to take..."  
The little corpse was clacking her teeth, not noticing his dad at all. The Governor followed her gaze and saw her looking at the fresh meat some steps away from her cage.  
" Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beasts under your bed  
In your closet, in your head..."  
Penny was still moaning and roaring, trying desperately get closer to her food.  
"Look at me, baby" the Governor tried to get her attention. Even the slightest interest could prove, that her brain wasn`t totally dead. But there was nothing, just the instinct to bite, to eat... She was struggling to get closer to food...  
"Look at me!!" The Governor yelled in anger and mental pain. He grabbed her hands and put the straitjacket on again, the sac followed. He pushed her gently back into the cage, closing the door behind.   
He left the room without looking back. Martinez has been away far too long, something wasn`t alright... He went to the first floor and opened the big front-door. He wasn`t sure, but he thought that he saw someone close to the wall. It was too dark to see who or what, but something was moving there, that`s for sure.   
"What`s going on, Governor?"  
He turned his head to see Decker, fully-armed.   
"I`m not sure, but someone let my walkers out and Martinez is missing. I sent him to the prisoners...."  
Decker pulled his Beretta out. "It must be Smith. Let`s go and get them!" He looked at the Governor "You coming?"  
They reached the garage shortly and there was banging inside. "Lemme out! It`s dirty in here! Cockroaches, oh my god!" It was Martinez, he was locked in to one of the interrogation rooms.The Governor pulled the door open and Martinez run out. Then he saw Decker and his boss standing there.  
"The prisoners are gone..." he was panting." Smith put me in here. They have guns!"  
Governor turned his icy eyes to Colonel Decker. "Remember our deal? If you get the men you are looking for, you can do to them, whatever you want."  
Decker nodded. "I haven`t even seen any of them, even not Murdock. So I can`t give you the guns and ammo you are asking." He was getting inpatient already. If the A-team was loose, anything could happen. Smith was a mastermind and he always had a plan, or two or even three... But why did they help this girl and boy to escape? They didn`t even know, who they were and why they were held locked. Anyway the hostages were gone and the team was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where did they park the van?" asked Decker. In this chaos you can`t go anywhere without transport. Or you have to move as quiet as a cat, because if you make loud noise, the creepers will come and get you. Decker had seen a crazy man with a motorbike riding around, this sound would attract walkers from miles.


	8. Being left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the team is missing.... Will they find him? Will they run into a friendly group of survivors?  
>  Sorry for being away too long, but I was enjoying https://www.facebook.com/events/1499803590286429/ and yesterday on 07.07 was my father`s birthday also.

"Come on, Maggie!" Glenn grabbed her hand, while he was running next to Face. Murdock and B.A. run to the van and opened the doors. Glenn and Maggie jumped in, Murdock followed quickly. Face looked around, but there was no sign of Hannibal...  
"Where`s Uncle John?" asked Kid Harmon. He`d just shot down the guard on the wall and helped Dana to get to the other side.  
"Wait for Hannibal!" Face wanted to run back, but Glenn grabbed his hand. "You can`t go back alone," he said."It`s dangerous, the walkers are all around."  
"But... he`s my..." He looked down and sighed, his hands were on fists. "We can`t stay here and we cannot leave him there..." He grabbed a Colt and wanted to turn back to Woodbury.  
B.A. stopped him. "We`ll save the Bossman together, Face. But there are too many creepers around, so let`s stay put."  
Kid Harmon looked at the saved couple and then to B.A. "What should I do? He`s my uncle after all..."  
"You stay here with Dana, the Chinese kid and the girl." ordered B.A.  
"I`m Korean," Glenn was a bit angry, because everybody mistook him as Chinese.  
"Whatever." B.A. turned to Murdock, who already was ready to go back. "Five miles from here is a abandoned shop, go there and wait for us to return."  
Glenn shrugged his shoulders. "But what about the dead ones?" He and Maggie had nowhere to hide, but inside the big van. But was it safe enough?  
"Don`t worry, kid," smiled Face, "we`ve already killed hundreds of them and we know, how to be quiet like a mouse." He had a big hunting-knife on his belt.

But what has happened to Hannibal? When Face had let some walkers out and Governor`s thugs started to bring them down, he quietly sneaked to the house where he believed Decker should be in. When Murdock told him, that he had over-heard Decker and the prisoners, Hannibal knew it was true. Murdock would never lie to him, no matter what. So sneaking around would make things clear. If he couldn`t follow his team and the others, they`ll wait for him in an old shop, five miles to North.  
The house was dark, so he stepped on a cat, who made a loud sound and run outside.  
"Fucking hell!" swore Hannibal. He had to use his hands and ears in darkness and also needed to stay quiet. If there was anybody in, the cat had alarmed the person already. Quietly he turned around the corner and saw some moonlight coming through the window. This wasn`t much, but enough for Hannibal`s eyes to start seeing. He saw some stairs and went slowly, so slowly to the second floor. When he was in the middle of the stairs, he noticed a small noise, that only a gun can make- so somebody was waiting for him. He could rely only to his ears, cause a cloud had covered the small moonlight. The person upstairs could be the Governor or Decker or both of them... The situation reminded him an incident long time ago, when he was alone against some mobsters and had to fight them in pitch black.  
*There was no light outside, it was like an eclipse or something similar... Hannibal was all alone in an abandoned warehouse against hell-knows how many criminals. He had fired some shots and was low on ammo. How many enemies were and how well-armed they were- he had no idea. He could see almost nothing, it was far too dark. There was a lot trash on the floor, so at least he could hear if someone was following him. He was standing behind a door, trying to breathe so quietly, that nobody could hear him...  
And then there was this special "click" , the sound of a gun...


	9. Officer friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is alone and in danger. Or is he? He meets someone...

Step by step Hannibal closed his distance between who-ever was waiting for him on the second floor. He knew, that he should`ve left the house, but the curiosity kept him in place. He so wanted to see, what exactly was the Governor hiding on the second floor and nobody or nothing could stop him right now... or maybe the person he`d cornered and who was armored.  
"Come out, whoever you are and tell me your name. I wanna know the name of the man I`m maybe going to shoot!" Hannibal ordered. *If I`m lucky and he`s got brains, I don`t have to kill this stranger...*  
"Why should I come out?" came the answer. "You`re for sure one of the Governor`s thugs and gonna shoot me anyway!"  
"Your first mistake- I`m not one of his thugs, I was about to leave this place with 2 people he`d captured yesterday..."  
A tall man with a bit curly hair and beard came around the corner, a Colt in his hand. When he came closer, Hannibal noticed, that he has almost the same piercing-blue eyes, like Hannibal himself. Something in this man...how he moved or talked, told Hannibal, that this man had been once a cop or sheriff.  
"You said captured people, mister...?"  
"Call me Hannibal."  
"Officer friendly, or Rick Grimes." Hannibal could see the worry in the other`s eyes.  
"Don`t worry, your friends and my people are on their way to abandoned mall 5 miles to North..." the he took the first actual glance at the stranger and just had to notice. "Man, you are a dirty one..."  
The other smiled. "And you`re bleeding."  
"What?" Hannibal checked his left side and grunted through his teeth. "Damn, not again. I already thought, that the wound has healed."  
Rick handed him a towel and checked the stairs, if somebody was coming. "All clean. You said old mall, right?"  
Hannibal had to sit down and catch his breath, the wound was hurting like hell. But well, with only a week nothing would heal fast, and this hot weather made things worse. Rick stood in-front of him, eyes questioning.  
"Can you move?"  
Hannibal bit his lip enough to make it bleed and slowly stood up. "As you can see, I`m not that weak. Besides, I don`t want to stick around, when the Governor arrives."  
Hannibal went to the window to see, if there is another way out of this house. Jumping out of the window was no easy way out, cause of Hannibal`s wound. In any other case Hannibal would`ve done it, but not now, when every little sound can attract walkers or unfriendly people. So basically they had 2 choices- to climb to the garage next to the window and somehow get to the ground, or to go to the first floor hoping, that nobody will come and escape. To get over the barricade was most dangerous cause of Governor`s thugs, who guarded it. Usually when thinking, Hannibal smoked a cigar, but during this hell he had no time to enjoy it.   
Rick moved to his side and asked" Your wound, is it a gunshot or are you bit?"  
"It`s a gunshot-wound I got last week, when me and my team rammed through the walls of this place. I`m not bit."  
Rick Grimes sighed in relief. He`d seen far too many people, who have been bit and who all turned. Even a little scratch from a walker could cause the victim to die, but much slower than a bite in neck or arm. Some time ago he had to cut off a leg of a man, who once offered him and his friends shelter. This man, Hershel, had survived the bloodloss and was moving around with orthopedic leg. Rick clearly remembered how happy Hershel`s daughters were, when their father opened his eyes after being unconscious for several hours. He also remembered his own late wife`s eyes-in tears and so happy. And now... she was gone and had left Judith behind...  
"So, officer friendly, what`s your plan to get out of this house?" asked Hannibal Smith.   
Rick made a surprised look. "Me and a plan? Are you serious? Wait... of course you are..."

Face and B.A. headed quietly through the forest, Murdock was checking for any dangerous people and walkers. Somehow these events hadn`t injured his mental state or so it seemed. When Murdock saw the very first walking corpse, of course he was scared and surprised, but he took himself together and hit the corpse with an axe he`d found on the street... The disease was everywhere, even in this little countryside, where the team was having a vacation. Hannibal`s idea was to get some more weapons and find a safe place to wait, until this all is over....or not. When Face arrived, he was tailed by Decker and there had been lots of gunfire, then Hannibal got shot. He was covering Face and B.A. had to drag him into the van. He`d saved Face and got himself shot.  
Now they had to find Hannibal and make sure, that he`s alright. Return to Woodbury was like a suicide mission, but not B.A. nor Face or Murdock didn`t even think about leaving Hannibal there alone. He alone had saved them countless times and now it`s their turn. Getting close to Woodbury`s barricades Face stopped suddenly.  
"What`s wrong?" asked B.A., who almost stepped to his feet.   
"Do you hear it?"  
B.A. drew his gun. "Shooting! It must be Hannibal! Let`s go..."  
But before he or Face could take a single step, they saw two men jumping over the barricade and run to their direction.  
"Bossman!" called Murdock. "We are here!"  
Hannibal, it was him- run to his team and almost fell. The dirty-looking stranger next to him grabbed his wrist to keep him up. "Don`t you fall now, man..."  
Face looked at the stranger. "Who the hell are you?"


	10. Two teams unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets some new people, also one of them is hurt...

The man next to Hannibal turned his blue eyes to Face. "I`m Rick. And you, mister?"  
"Templeton Peck, Face to friends...I hope I can call you friend?"  
"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Rick turned his attention back to Hannibal, who was holding his hand against the re-opened wound. "Besides, you saved two of our people."  
Hannibal slowly stood up and looked around. Luckily, there were no walkers yet to be seen. But even those small gun-shots were enough to drew their attention. Face looked at Hannibal`s bloody shirt, he didn`t like what he saw.  
"I`m okay, Temp," Hannibal tried to calm his young lover. "It`s not that bad at all..."  
Face knew, that it wasn`t so good at all - the way Hannibal bit his lip or how his hands were in tight fists- he was in quite big pain, but he didn`t want to show it.  
"Bossman, we must get back to the others." B.A. came next to the Colonel. "The dead people are soon here and Governor must be looking for us..."  
"Let`s go and we must be very cautious..."  
Face was all the time they slowly went to the old mall, next to Hannibal. Hannibal had to catch his breath two or more times, and then Face was holding his hands around him. Hannibal didn`t protest, he was too tired to even say something... Finally they reached the old mall and Kid Harmon opened the door from the inside. Hannibal was so tired, that he had to sit down. Face put his arms around Hannibal`s neck and looked him in the eye.  
"John, you`re not okay," he said quietly "you should have a long sleep and I`ll check your wound..."  
Hannibal just nodded. Usually he would say, that he can do it by himself, but not this time. Right now he was in so much pain, that he just had to let Face do everything the young man needed to. Kid Harmon came quietly next to Face and looked questioningly at the Colonel.  
"Maggie told me, that this prison, where they live, is another 5 miles to go..."then he saw Hannibal`s bloody shirt. "What happened to you, Uncle John?"  
Hannibal bit his lip, while Face was checking his bloody left side. "My wound re-opened, nothing else..."  
Kid Harmon disappeared somewhere inside the mall and came soon back with medical stuff and a mattress. "Lie down and have a rest, Uncle John."  
"How are the others doing?" asked Hannibal, leaning against Face. "This girl, Asian kid and that Rick? Any dead guys outside?"  
Murdock appeared from the twilight. "Rick is talking with them and seems to be relieved, that they`re unhurt... kind of... I don`t know, what exactly Governor did to the girl, though..." he came closer, cause he was worried about Hannibal`s health. Hannibal didn`t want to, but still he let Murdock and Face to clean the wound. It hurt, damn it hurt! He gritted his teeth and his cheeks became white.   
"Hang on..." Face whispered into his ear "I`m almost done." Hannibal grabbed his hand so tightly, that next morning there would be blue marks, but Face didn`t care. He looked into his Colonel`s half-closed eyes, his pale face and the old scar on his shoulder. He remembered, how Hannibal got this scar- it was just after he told Hannibal about his feelings. Shortly after that a bike-gang attacked them Hannibal got shot, while trying to protect Face and Murdock. After hellowa shooting they somehow managed to get rid of the moto-guys. Before Hannibal passed out, he managed to whisper:" Love you, Temp..."  
Hannibal`s eyes closed slowly, but he still held Templeton`s hand tightly. Murdock looked at Face. "What now?"  
Face actually had no slightest clue, what to do, he just wanted to stay with Hannibal. "I`ll stay here. Please go and get B.A."  
So he was just laying there, his hands around Hannibal, who was still semiconscious. He could feel Colonel`s breathing against his neck, he was breathing so slowly... like he was asleep or something. He felt himself getting tired and sleepy...  
Face woke up, when B.A. came to sit next to him. "Had to take down some creepers outside, man. Is Bossman asleep?"  
Face nodded. "He needs to regain his strength. I wish it was me, who got shot, not him!" he had tears in his green eyes. "Every time he gets shot or something happens to him... I just can`t..."  
"I understand." B.A. sighed. "You so deeply love him and he loves you. I sometimes wonder, how long have you guys been together?"  
"Since `Nam."  
"That`s a long time. He`s a strong man and will come out of it."


	11. We can`t stay here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal isn`t doing so well, but they can`t stay in this old mall cause Governor might be tracking them... (hints of beginning Rickyl)

"So Maggie," asked Rick "you say, that Hannibal Smith and all those people saved you and Glenn?"  
"Yes, they did." Maggie was sitting next to Glenn on the floor, while Rick was walking back and forth." They let some walkers loose and distracted the Governor..."  
Rick was thinking. The A-team was fugitives, but since the walker-outbreak there was no law, no police - nothing! And besides, Hannibal had helped him to get out of the Woodbury... and now this strong man under the care of his own team. This young Templeton or Face, it seemed for Rick, that him and Hannibal were lovers or something close. Sometimes Rick wished, that he and Daryl had something like that... but he had no guts ta talk with Daryl about something so intimate as feelings or even relationship. He and Daryl were like brothers or best friends but the way Daryl sometimes touched him made Rick think about other possibilities. Seeing this young Lieutenant taking care of his injured lover made Rick remember a special moment with Daryl. He was looking for Carl around Hershel`s farm, when injured Daryl almost collapsed in front of him. Rick managed to drag him back to the farm. He remembered the look in Daryl`s eyes, when he helped the hunter up, it was filled with deep emotions, something like desire and yet pain. Rick turned away from Templeton and Hannibal, then shook his head. Somehow, some way he had to talk to the hunter about his feelings... whatever might happen after it, he didn`t care. His biggest problem was to get some food and diapers for Judith, who was under Carol`s gentle care. Since Lori`s death Daryl and Carol mostly took care of little Judith, since Rick himself wasn`t behaving as usual. Rick thought, that bringing Maggie and Glenn back would be a piece of cake, but things are never as easy as you want them to be.

B.A. was moving around like a lion with aching teeth, he was mad and worried. Finally he sat down, trying to ease his worrying thoughts. Murdock thought, that going to roof and check for walkers or possible enemies would be a good idea. He`d found a Colt somewhere and it found it`s place between his belt. The sun was already rising, so he could see anybody, who was trying to get close to this hideout. The forest around the mall was dead- no birds, no animals- total silence everywhere. Murdock shrugged his shoulders, he had never liked silence... He remembered the deadly silence, when he almost got h  
"So Maggie, you wanna say, that this Hannibal and his men saved you and Glenn?" asked imself and the team killed by crashing a helicopter. It was as silent then, as it was now, something bad was in the air. Something made him trust this ex-deputy sheriff Rick. He seemed to be a good man with many problems. But who on hell didn`t have troubles during this difficult time? While sitting on the roof Murdock saw some movement from the corner of his eyes. He turned to see, what exactly was there... Some dirty walkers, moving slowly around aimlessly. Well, 2 or 3 walkers were no problem, cause nobody in the mall made enough noise to lure walkers close. But a horde would be very bad. So Murdock went quietly down the latter and made his way to B.A. Baracus.  
"Some dead people are outside," he looked around to see Rick walking closer "we should keep very still. I don`t like those creepers..."  
"Is everything all-right?" asked Rick "Did you say walkers?"  
Murdock nodded. " A little group of them is outside. I hope they won`t notice us here."  
B.A. checked for his M1902 Revolver and wanted to go to the roof. Rick stopped him. "Let`s stay in hiding. They`ll pass, when they hear no noise."  
B.A. was tired of everything, too much pressure could make him tired or angry at everyone. "What you wanna say man, is that we just stay here and all? Can`t we leave this place?"  
Rick went to Face and Hannibal, who was sleeping. "How`s he doing?"  
Face raised his head. "I don`t know... He`s been sleeping for several hours now." Face was holding his hands around Hannibal, protecting his leader, when he needed help. Hannibal had been there for him so many times... Basically everyone in the team owned their life to him. Hannibal didn`t have any sign of feaver or infection luckily. The wound had stopped bleeding, Hannibal`s breathing was quiet and easy. Rick knelt next to him- this strong man was soon going to be all-right, so it seemed. But healing could take weeks, or even months is worst times. Well, Hannibal also helped Rick himself to get out from the Woodbury, though they kinda failed. Looking at sleeping Colonel Rick remembered, how he took care of injured Daryl in Hershel`s farm.   
"We can`t stay here. This house isn`t safe- not inside or outside." he checked Hannibal`s pulse- the heart was beating normally. "We have food here for 2 or more days, but my people in prison also need supplies. Also my son and baby-daughter..."  
"What do you suggest?" asked Glenn, who had came to this side of the room, where Face and Hannibal were. From Glenn`s point of view Hannibal was too weak to walk on his own. The team had big van, but could nine people get there ? How to get out of this mall without making any big noise? Those were all the questions circling in Glenn`s mind. Maggie didn`t say anything, but she was also very worried about everything, so she kept herself close to Glenn. She could see fear in Glenn`s eyes...   
Kid Harmon and B.A. checked the van- nine people could fit, but it wouldn`t be easy. Somehow they needed to get Hannibal un-injured into the van, he couldn`t move by himself yet. It had been already 35 hours, since they hide into this old mall. Rick was right about leaving, cause Governor might be tracking them and without any ammo they can`t protect themselves for long. And well Governor alone was bad news, but now he was together with furious Decker. And all this army stuff they had...  
"Do you have any armory?" asked Murdock, when he approached Rick who was standing next to the van.   
"Huh?" Rick was so deeply in his thoughts, that he didn`t notice Murdock before he spoke to him. "Armory? Not much, but I hope Daryl has found some stuff..."


	12. The prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick thinks, that it`s the best to go to the prison... Is they journey to the prison easy or will there be obstacles? His friends in the prison are worried...

B.A. and Kid Harmon grabbed as many stuff and thangs as they could and put them into the back of the van. Mostly it were canned food, bullets, first-aid kits and a bit alcohol. Dana insisted having more baby-stuff, but there wasn`t enough room.  
"We`ll return here soon," promised Kid Harmon. "It`s a good place to grab things we need." with this, he placed two shot-guns between his big belt and gave B.A. a Colt he`d found somewhere in the corner.  
While Hannibal was feeling better again, Rick decided that it`s better to leave in the dark. The walkers can`t see them in pitch black, so it would be easy way out, unless the Governor was somewhere close with Decker. The other problem was not to attract the walkers, so everybody had to make as few noise as they could. Luckily, there was enough space for nine people in the van. B.A. was the one driving, Glenn volunteered to open the garage-door. When the door went up, he saw a walker, that had one ear missing and both it's lips had been bitten off, perhaps that was it's death-kiss from the zombie that turned him into one of the undead. One hand had been mangled and his right bicep was chewed away exposing the white humerus beneath. He had been scalped by some failed attempt to slay him and as he drew each rattling breath he made a low growling moan that chilled Glenn`s blood. He shot the walking corpse and quickly opened the van`s door to get in. Seriously, he hated dead people...  
When Glenn jumped into the van, he hit his foot against some bottles of Irish whiskey. *Who the heck needs whiskey, when we need to kill the corpses?* thought he. But he couldn`t deny- sometimes even he liked to relax and have a little drink. But Maggie hated it, so Glenn avoided drinking.

"It`s been nearly 3 days, since Rick went to look for Glenn and Maggie..." Daryl was getting more and more nervous. The short and grey-haired woman next to him put her hand to the man`s shoulder.  
"There is nothing we can do right now, Daryl," she said. "besides Rick wanted us to stay here."  
"But what if something bad happened to him? What if he gets killed?" Daryl looked back to the prison, then to the nearby woods. "Who will find Glenn and Maggie then?" He shrugged Carol`s hand off his shoulder, he didn`t liked to be touched this way.  
For a second Carol seemed to be resentful, but she took herself together. She knew, that Daryl didn`t like her that way, Daryl only had eyes for Rick. Rick didn`t seem to be noticing it or he just didn`t know, how to respond. And now, since Rick was gone, Daryl was worried and nervous. All the time he looked at the woods to see, if someone`s coming or not. The situation wasn`t good, cause supplies were running low and someone had to go and get more stuff. But who? The brown woman Michonne was healing from her injuries, Carol was occupied with Judith and Daryl didn`t want to go out there alone.  
Suddenly they heard a noise- a big black van with a red stripe was nearing the prison with dangerous speed.  
"Whatta..." Daryl turned and grabbed his crossbow, pushing Carol behind him. * I`ve seen this van somewhere... but where?* Daryl slowly started to back off to the prison, but then a voice made him stop. He hadn`t heard this voice over 2 days and his heart skipped a beat or two.  
"Daryl, open the gates!" Rick put his head out of the van`s window."Hurry up! We got a man down!"  
"Rick??" Daryl turned around as fast as he could. "Rick!!"  
He run to the gates and quickly pulled them open, the van went in and stopped some meters away from Daryl. Rick Grimes and a dark-skinned man with tons of gold around his neck jumped out, while the second door was opened. Daryl and Carol just stood there, they didn`t know what to do. Maggie, Glenn and five more strangers got out, one of them, a silver-haired man, seemed to be injured. Daryl and Carol looked at eachother- if this man was bitten, he was as good as dead. If not, they could give him a helping hand.


	13. We are family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the prison is not so bad at all. But there are evil people outside... Daryl tells Rick about his feelings. How safe is the prison?

Feelings are like temperatures. Attraction is warm, Curiosity is warmer, Anger is boiling. Hate can torch, but it can also freeze. Love... Well, that's a temperature best left under neutral.Daryl couldn`t do that. The moment Rick jumped out of the van, Daryl just hugged him, without knowing what he was doing.  
"Daryl.." Rick was shocked at first, "Are you okay?"  
"I fucking missed you, man!" then he stepped back and let go of Rick, who just stood there, stunned. What had Daryl just done? How? Why? Lots of questions were circling in Rick`s head, but he was to confused to even speak.  
"Ahemm... umm... thanks Daryl," managed he finally to whisper, "I missed you too, man."  
He quickly turned around, so no-one could see him blushing. No-one, but Daryl, who was looking him directly in the eyes. Then he smiled and turned around.

"Man, I hate prisons!" B.A. was really in a very bad mood. "At least tell me, that I don`t have to sleep in a damn cage!"  
Murdock grinned at him. "Where else are you going to rest? In a watchtower or on the roof, big man?"then he turned his attention to Face and Hannibal, who slowly moved into this cell-block.  
"How`s the wound, Bossman?" asked Murdock, "I see you`re not bleeding anymore..."  
Hannibal was very tired, the bloodloss had made him weak again. So he just sat on the floor, trying to get some strength back. A young boy approached them slowly, with a baby in his hands.  
"Who are you? Did you came here with my dad?"  
Hannibal eyed the kid- he wasn`t much older than maybe twelve or more. His too big hat covered a part of his vision, but he didn`t take it off either. His eyes were similar to Rick, so was his face. The baby in his hands wasn`t older than days or week...  
"And you are..." asked Hannibal, leaning against Face.  
"I am Carl," the boy answered with a smile, "and this is my little sister, Judith."  
"I assume, that Rick Grimes is your father then..."  
"You got it, man!" smiled the kid and went somewhere into the prison`s depths. Before he disappeared, Hannibal could see a big Colt in his belt. Hannibal went to a bed and slowly lied down, those past days had been very rough and crazy. Face looked out of the window, scratching his forehead.  
"I hope, that we`re safe..."  
Hannibal tilted his head. "Until the Governor doesn`t find the location of prison, we are, yes..."  
He had a bad feeling about Governor and Decker, though this prison seemed to be quite safe. The amount of walkers outside of the prison made him worry, cause the fences seemed to be weak. If the fences should break, this would be a disaster, nobody would be safe. Rick told him, that they took care of the walkers inside the prison. Hopefully there was no opening for dead people to get inside. He wanted to take a tour in- and outside to check everything with his own eyes. But right now they all needed some rest.   
Hannibal was just about to fall asleep, when he saw the girl he`d saved from Woodbury.  
"May I come in?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Of course, miss..."  
"Maggie Greene. I`m grateful to you for saving me and Glenn." she smiled, while standing on the door. "It`s a shame, that you got shot."  
Hannibal smirked. "This happens to me very often, Maggie. Before all this happened, we were soldiers of fortune. But now... we just needed a safe place to stay, like everyone else."   
Maggie nodded. She remembered, how it felt, when her home burned down and they had to run from a horde. She lost her stepmother, later her dad got amputated and Rick`s wife died in childbirth. With a baby in the middle of this all mess life couldn`t be easy. And this lunatic and crazy Governor... Nowhere was safe...


	14. An old enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal went out alone and finds an old enemy in very bad state....

After a month in prison, Hannibal felt a lot better. His wound was nothing but a little scar and his strength had returned. Murdock was in watchtower with B.A. ,while Face was with Carol getting new supplies. There had been no sign of Governor or anybody else, life was quiet and nice. Hannibal, reckless like he was, took a M1900 with him and decided to take a look outside of the prison. When he was about to open the gates, Carl asked, if he can join.  
"No, young man," Hannibal smiled at the kid, who had too big sheriff-hat and a Colt."Your dad would be very displeased, so you better stay here. Besides, Judith needs his big bro."  
"Nah, you adults are all so boring..." the kid walked inside, seemingly bored and seeking for attention.  
Hannibal shook his head and left the prison area un-noticed. All he actually planned, was to get some more weapons, first-aid kits and maybe some food, if he was lucky to find some. With a loaded gun he felt quite safe, unless he would get stuck or a horde would follow him. Some miles away from the prison he had seen abandoned houses. There might be some food left and maybe guns or something for the kids. Hannibal hated warm summer mornings, they made him sleepy and lazy. Yet he wanted to help the people inside the prison, so after quietly killing 2 Walkers, he reached the first old house. Hannibal`s eyes noticed something red... A blood trail led from the doorway into the house. It wasn't a few careless drops from a bleeding nose or a cut finger; there must have been a couple of pints making the jagged red river and the splashes on the walls. There had been a fight and the victim- whoever it is- was still inside the house. For one small second he hesitated, but then he took few steps into the depths of the old house. Following the bloody trail he entered a kitchen. He could hear something like flies... and a faint, but disgusting smell. The source of the putrid smell and swarm of black flies soon became apparent. Hannibal had to cover his nose, so strong was the smell.  
Then he saw it... It lay on it's side, eyes open but unseeing, it's mouth slightly open, a fat purple tongue hanging out. Flies buzzed around it's corpse, a swarming mass of insects nearly covered it's whole body. It lay at an unnatural angle, legs splayed out and it's back painfully arched. It looked as though someone had just tossed the deer aside like an unwanted rag doll. It almost did look like an inanimate object. That was of course if it's intestines lay coiled beside it. Something has ripped its stomach open and eaten half of its insides. Blood pooled around it, tinting it's white stomach a dull red. Why on earth had someone done it?  
The house itself had been abandoned in the great depression. When the land around it had become a dust bowl there had been no point in staying or trying to sell. The roof now sagged in the middle and were it not for a hole that let the pooled water escape, it would have caved in long ago. The paint that had been white was not so peeled off that it looked out of place amid the dark of rotting wood. The windows were boarded up by the family who thought they would return one day. it was a fine house in it's day, but for most of it's life it had only sheltered insects and the occasional bird. Even the once glossy stairs were too weak to bare weight. Inside was dank, gloomy, cold. The furniture, untouched in decades, was decaying and frayed. The floor was awash with the detritus of wildlife. The door hung loose on it's hinges and banged in the wind that gusted over the prairie. One day it will succumb to the demands of gravity; but for this empty shell stands, a monument to harsh times. Hannibal turned around the corner to see another and bigger bloody trail.  
*What`s going on here?* he wondered, when he followed the trail over the dusty floor. He saw a dark figure in a corner and quietly walked closer. He wanted to see, if this was a Walker or a living person there. Then he could hear someone gasping for breath- this was definitely a living person.  
"You alright there?" he asked, before stepped a bit closer. Deciding the amount of the blood on the floor, the person was badly injured, if not dying already. This meant, that he would reanimate and attack Hannibal. But curiosity made him go further, maybe he could do something to help this man or woman. One step, two steps... now he could almost see...and then Hannibal froze.  
Decker turned his almost glassy eyes up. His uniform was covered with stained blood, his gun lay a feet away from him. Hannibal wasn`t sure, if he was bitten, shot or stabbed, but the amount of blood he had lost, was huge.  
"Smith..." he somehow managed to groan.  
Hannibal just stood there, he didn`t know what to do or say. He knew, that it was obviously too late to save the man, all he could do, was to ease his last moments. "What happened to you?"  
"The Walkers..." some drops of blood appeared into the corners of his blue-ish lips, he raised his hand slowly to wipe the blood off."When it`s over, shoot my brains out...Smith." He coughed up more blood, his breathing was more like wheezing or rasping for air. Decker turned his eyes again to Hannibal, who was ducking some inches away from him. "Don`t hesitate..."  
Hannibal nodded quietly, there was nothing to say. Roderick Decker, who had followed him and his team almost everywhere, made his last gasps for air... and then it was over. Hannibal stood and looked at the man and pulled his gun out. What a pointless death...  
"Rest in peace..." he heaved a sigh and did, what he had to do. Then he closed Decker`s eyes and slowly stood up. Quietly and deeply in his thoughts Hannibal left the room and the old house. There was nothing- only death and blood everywhere. 

When he returned to the prison, he was still deep in thoughts. He had got some canned food, lots of bullets and an old, rusty gun. Decker`s blood stained gun was between Hannibal`s belt.   
"Bossman," greeted Murdock him and then he pointed at his shirt "you`re all bloody!"  
Hannibal hadn`t noticed, that his shirt was all covered with Decker`s blood. "This blood ...isn`t mine."  
"What happened?" Murdock saw the sorrow in Hannibal`s eyes. Hannibal put the supplies to the ground and sighed deeply.  
"I had to kill Decker. He was bit and dying..."  
"Oh man..." Murdock had nothing else to say.


	15. Nowhere is safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys have a talk about safety...and thangs.

Hannibal was sitting in his cell-room and thinking. He couldn`t forget Decker`s dying eyes... that view, blood around him... He sighed heavily.  
"Love, are you ok?" it was Face, who came to sit next to Colonel. "Murdock told me, what happened..."  
"I just keep on thinking, if there was anything I could`ve done to help him... or even save him from death." Hannibal raised his blue eyes, filled with thoughts and sadness.  
Face put his arm around the other`s shoulder. "You said, that he was already dying, so you just ended his misery. That`s all you could do."  
It was no brighter inside than the gathering gloom of dusk, even at midday. Hell knows, how many prisoners had turned to walkers, before Rick and his friends came here. Maybe hundreds?  
He turned the gaze of his grey eyes to Templeton. "Nowhere is safe, Temp..."  
Templeton was beautiful despite all the troubles they`d been through. A beautiful face. Well defined, with a sharp jaw and angular cheekbones. The complexion of his skin going well with his ocean-like eyes. Dark-blonde, bit curly hair around his forehead.  
Hannibal felt tired, sad and kinda scared. Death was everywhere. In the woods, in the prison, in abandoned houses... you can`t run from it. He remembered, when he first saw a walker... The hell had just got loose, the Virus. He walked down the empty streets, trying to find some vehicle and a gun. After turning to a dark alley, he saw a figure. First he thought, that it was just someone drunk and moving slowly. But when the figure got closer, Hannibal saw, that it was a walker. The walker was blind. It's eyes had been gouged by it's last victim, one last desperate attempt to stay alive as it's jaws ripped out her throat. It's snake-like brown-grey intestines dragged in the dirt as it staggered towards Hannibal using only it's ears and nose for guidance. He picked up a stone and threw it to the far side of the alley, away from himself. It halted and Hannibal could hear the bones in it's stiffened neck creak as it turned it's monstrous head. Then with a snapping of it's jaws it lurched in the other direction. Hannibal turned around and walked to the main street, where he`d just came from. Then from behind him came a moan, and another to the right, the hoard was closing in...  
After all this journey now they were in a prison, but not imprisoned. Life was weird, eh? In this world, there was no money, no jobs, nothing... only surviving for the fittest. Or for the smartest. Hannibal even could help his nephew and Dana out from Woodbury, getting himself injured. They`d saved Rick`s life, Maggie and Glenn. Life seemed to be normal, but what about the Governor? He was there, in Woodbury, planning something. Now, when Decker was dead, he was alone again, with no back-up.  
Face got him out of his deep thoughts." We should go out in pairs or more. What do you think, John?"  
"Yeah, alone is dangerous..." he took a cigar out of his pocket. Hannibal didn`t quite remember, when last time he smoked one of these. Life had been too crazy, so he had no time to enjoy even his cigars.  
"Rick thought, that we should tomorrow go and check the nearby town, for supplies." said Face. "Will you join me?"  
"Sure. We`ll use the van for transportation."

The ghost town was forgotten entirely. It had been built in a shallow basin and so once over the brow the smattering of rotting wooden buildings disappeared from view. It had less charm than a graveyard, at least those are places built out of sentimentality and love. This was a place built by greed and abandoned without a backwards glance. The big black van with a red stripe moved slowly between the old houses. Everything was empty- not even Walkers were around. The only sound was the black bird that cried as if it could bring back the people who left tasty scraps if only it calls loud enough. Against the wall of the old court house was a bicycle, the chain dangling on the sidewalk. Ahead was the clock tower, forever stuck at half past noon. No humans, no pets- nothing. Even no wind. The city was perfect. There was no dirt, no cars, no people. But there could be lots of supplies. Hannibal opened the door and jumped out from the van. B.A. followed him, then Face and Rick Grimes.  
"Let`s get us some stuff," Rick was heading towards of a house, that looked like an old pub or cantina.  
"Wait," Hannibal stopped him, "we should go in pairs, right? I`ll go with Templeton, you and Baracus are together.We`ll meet next to the van after... two hours?"  
"Fine." smiled Rick, "come with me, big man."  
B.A. snorted and followed ex-sheriff. "Big man," he growled, "hah..."  
Face laughed, as he watched them go- Rick was thin and not so big next to B.A. They seemed funny together. Hannibal leaned his back to the wall and pulled out a cigar. He inhaled a deep breath and closed his blue eyes in bliss.  
"John!" protested Face, as the smoke got to him, "Do you have to do it?"  
"Oh sweetheart," Hannibal put his hand on Lieutenant`s shoulder," you know, I have to! I just want to enjoy my last cigars until I might find new ones, if I`m lucky."  
"Ughh," was all Face had to say. He knew, that Hannibal couldn`t be without this little sin. It took him good ten minutes to finish the cigar, then he took a look around.  



	16. Agressive negotiations, Hannibal-style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some men are on the wrong time in the wrong place...

"B.A. you check the room of the left, I`ll grab some guns and bullets," ordered Rick.  
"Al-right, I bring out everything I can." B.A. went to the storage-room. It was almost empty, someone had been there before their group and not much was left behind. B.A. got some painkillers, canned meat, matches and a dirty pillow. Just when he was about to grab the pillow, he noticed some voices outside. Carefully he went close to the window and peeked out. Bad news- the Governor was outside, talking with two of his thugs.  
"Did you see anyone nearby?" asked Governor.  
"Nope, boss." a man, who was a bit similar to Daryl, but with more edgy face and bald head, went to the door and opened it."I think, we should find this Prison and pay a visit there, eh?" The way he laughed, wasn`t the friendly laugh.  
Rick stepped quietly into the storage-room.  
"We`re trapped, man..." he ducked down, "we must wait, til they go away."  
"Yeah," was all, B.A. answered to him. Hannibal and Face were somewhere outside, hopefully safe. If the Governor catches them, Hell knows what he might do. The thugs hadn`t yet noticed the big van.  
Rick and B.A. tried to be as quiet as mice, while Governor with the other man collected stuff in the other room. It took them long, it made Rick angry a bit.  
"That was supposed to be all ours..." he growled between his teeth.  
"Shut up!" whispered B.A. "They`ll hear us..."  
Governor and his friend came near to the door, only thing that separated Rick and B.A. from them.  
"Merle, go and check this room. I go into this old cafeteria ..."  
"Got it, boss!" Merle`s steps came closer to the door. Rick stood behind it, so Merle couldn`t see him, B.A. was ready to grab the intruder.  
Just when he opened the door, B.A. grabber his wrist and dragged very surprised man in.  
"How many men are there with you and the Governor?" asked Rick quietly, putting his Colt against Merle Dixon`s spine.  
"Just me and him... I swear, if you let me go..."  
"So you could bring your boss here to kill us?" Rick cocked his head. "I`m not so stupid as you think."  
B.A. put down his bag and rested against the wall. A rat scurried from near his left boot into a hole in the plaster. With his hand pressed like a spread starfish to his lips his blood temperature fell a few degrees.  
"Because of you I lost my arm..." Merle Dixon was angry. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard, he took a deep breath. Rick drew in a deep breath, the burning hard stare would last only as long as it took him to think of the most brutally cutting thing he could tear Rick down with...Rick`s eyes narrowed as the man continued taunting him.  
"What did you say?" Rick asked, pulling his sleeves slowly up. Merle looked unimpressed.  
A cruel sneer formed on his smooth face and he leaned forward, eyes bearing straight into Rick. "You aren`t good enough to bring down the Governor! So you had to get the A-Team to help you..."  
Rick`s hands twitched and he could feel a vein pulsing in his forehead. "You wanna bet?"  
He closed in the distance between Merle and himself. His voice lowered, almost to a whisper. "I could kill you right here..."  
"Merle, you here??" yelled the unpleasant voice of the Governor.

Hannibal saw Governor and Merle right before he wanted to follow Face to the old farmhouse.  
*Wonder, what they`re up to?* he thought and pulled at Templeton`s sleeve to bring his attention to the duo. He reached behind him and took out a gun, a German-built 10mm Glock Automatic. He made sure it was loaded and slipped it into the waistband of his trousers, under his shirt and they started to cross the dusty street.  
Face was worried. "What if they find B.A. and Grimes?"  
Hannibal answered nothing, but walked into the old house, quietly following the Governor.  
" This is beyond nuts boss..." Face tried to stop him, but no use.   
" It gets better!" Hannibal opened the door and surprised the Governor, who was aiming at Rick. B.A. used this situation to hit Merle`s jaw, who fell to the floor and raised his hands. Governor, on the other hand wanted to grab his gun, but Hannibal stopped his movements. He kicked the gun to the other side of the dusty room.  
"Forget it, "he ordered angrily. "or I`ll cut you in half!"  
Then Hannibal smiled back at Templeton, who stood behind him. "I love it when a plan comes together. "  
(...)


	17. When finally between us....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I promised to some of my readers,slow Rickyl/Darick build is coming up.

"Keep moving!" ordered Rick, while poking Merle Dixon with his Colt. Thanks to Hannibal`s quick decision they managed to capture the Governor and Daryl`s older brother Merle. B.A. opened the van, so everybody could get in. Hannibal sat next to Merle, behind him was Rick. Face was aiming his gun at the Governor, while Murdock and B.A. were at the front-seats.  
"Drive now, B.A!" said Colonel Smith, "the Walkers are on their way..."  
"Cover their eyes, so they won`t see the road to prison," Rick was very worried about his people, especially Carl and Judith.... and Daryl. He had no idea, how would Daryl welcome his brother and the Governor. Murdock covered Merle`s and Governor`s eyes with some old rags and soon the van was at the prison`s gates. Face had to shoot three Walkers down and then Carol and Daryl opened the gates. Hannibal jumped out of the van, while Templeton and Murdock guided the hostages out.  
"That`s... my brother..." Daryl`s eyes widened dangerously. "and Governor!! What the hell, man?" Daryl didn`t know, should he be mad or happy... Carol slowly sneaked next to Murdock.  
"What happened there?" she looked at the two "guests".  
"Typical failed ambush." Murdock smiled to the woman. "As usually, Bossman handled the situation very well."

Later that evening every single person in prison was invited to make a decision, what to do with the two attackers. Rick was standing next to Daryl, Hannibal and his men on the other side of the main room. Carol thought, that sending them to the Woodbury gates would be a good idea, but Hannibal doubted it.  
"They`ll find the location of the prison sooner or later. We must be ready to greet them." he smirked and took out a cigar. "We need a plan..."  
"Bossman is on the jazz again..." B.A. and Murdock looked at each-other, then to the Colonel.  
"We can`t kill them," Rick said thoughtfully. He didn`t know, what to do with the Governor and Merle Dixon. He suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder, it was Daryl. The hunter was so close to Rick, that the ex-deputy could feel his hot breath against his neck. Somehow, he liked that feeling...  
"Can I talk to my brother?" asked Daryl. He felt kinda bad and guilty, his brother was an asshole like that.  
Rick nodded, but didn`t move a muscle and didn`t turn his head. He knew, that Daryl wanted to make his brother see things the way he saw them, so he just had to let him go.  
When Daryl entered the cell, where Merle was, his brother looked at him with anger in his eyes. "So, you`re Rick`s bitch now?"  
Daryl felt sadness, but also anger. " I ain't nobody's bitch." He never wanted to hate Merle, but his older brother was together with that damned Governor.  
Merle laughed at his answer, that made him even more angry. " You're a joke is what you are. Playin' errand boy to a bunch of pansy-asses, niggers and democrats."  
"Ah, shut up. You`re not in a position to insult me or..." Daryl hesitated, then turned around and wanted to leave.  
"Or what?" asked Merle Dixon, slowly standing up. "Rick?"  
Daryl looked at Merle`s direction, with fury in his brown eyes. "Shut up, Merle!"  
He locked the cell and went back to the C-block. Rick and Murdock were arguing about something, Hannibal just watched them, enjoying his cigar.  
" You're crazy!" Said Rick, looking at Hannibal with pleading eyes. But Hannibal just laughed at the spectacle and well, Murdock wasn`t going to hurt anybody.  
" I know it. How'd you know it?"  
"Shut up, fool!" B.A. came at Murdock`s direction. "We have to think, what to do with those two men we captured..."  
Rick Grimes turned his eyes to Daryl. "Bring Merle here, we need to talk with him. Ok?"  
Daryl sighed and turned back to get his brother. He had no idea, what was going to happen with him...  
But before he could go, he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Wait, we`re coming with you."

Merle lazily turned his head, when he saw Daryl, Hannibal, Face, B.A. and Murdock. "Who the hell are these people?"  
Hannibal cocked his head towards his team-members. "Eh, this is Howling Mad Murdock, Templeton Peck and B.A. Baracus. "  
" Howling Mad? You got a temper problem or something? "  
Murdock stepped next to Hannibal, he didn`t like Merle`s tone. "Oh, no, no, no, actually, this is the guy here with the personality disorder- "he looked at B.A`s direction. " I just consider myself on another plane from the mass populus, that's all..."  
B.A. growled at Murdock`s joke. "His plane crashed years ago and left him with no brains in his head."  
"So, you`re the crazy team, who saved that girl and Chinese guy from Governor?" asked Merle. "What happened to Decker, who was sent to kill you?"  
Hannibal looked down and sighed. "I had to kill him. He was bit and half-dead."  
"He was a good man. I`m sorry to hear that."  
Rick had quietly came behind Daryl and Face, just looking at the scene before his eyes.   
"Bites kill you. The fever burns you out. But then after a while...you come back."  
Daryl nodded his head."I`ve seen that multiple times. Even a small scratch from a Walker kills you, but it happens slower..."  
Rick put his hand on Daryl`s shoulder. "I don`t know, what should we do with your brother... maybe he could stay here... but we must keep an eye on him."  
Daryl looked into ex-deputy`s blue eyes. Rick wanted to loo away, but somehow managed not to.   
"Thank you," whispered Daryl and gone he was.


	18. How to win friends and influence people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Governor is trying to play with Templeton`s mind. Rick and Daryl are getting closer to each other. Daryl takes thangs into his hand...

The Governor was sitting in his cell. He wasn`t extremely happy about being caught by the A-team and officer friendly. Actually, he was furious. Now, when Decker was dead, there was nobody he could rely on. Hate and enmity welled up in his heart, fury itself burning him up. He wanted to hit something, or somebody.  
He heard steps coming at his raised slowly his head to see, who`s coming. His hands turned to tight fists, when he saw Rick Grimes and Daryl. His could eyes went from the hunter to ex-deputy. The Governor spoke with a coldness they`d never heard before.  
" I don't just want to kill you, I want to put you in a pit and add the shovels of dirt slowly until your God damn mouth is full of muck. I want to hear your cries as the rocks rain down on you thicker than a hail storm. Do you even know, what it is like to be a father and lose a child? Do you?" He grinned showing yellowed teeth amongst the stubble, his eyes wider than any sane person's should be.  
Rick took two large steps and faced the Governor, only the metal-bars kept them apart. "I`ve lost my wife and more people than you can possibly imagine, asshole..." He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to see Daryl.  
"Come on Rick," the Hunter said, "this man here doesn`t deserve your anger."  
For a second Daryl thought, that Rick will hit him, but the ex-deputy slowly turned around and smiled. "You`re right, Daryl. I go outside, need some fresh air. You comin`?"  
"Nah, later..."

When Rick returned to his cell-room on midnight, he saw Daryl sitting in his bed.  
"Hey, come here," called the Hunter, smiling at very surprised Rick. Rick just stood there like an idiot, blinking.  
"How the hell did we progress to a bed scene?" was his first question. "What happened to your bed?"  
Daryl put a finger on his lips and thoughtfully answered. "I thought, that we should just do it and affirm your feelings... I can`t help it, I just realized, that I... I`m having strange feelings towards you."  
"What the hell..."before Rick could finish whatever he wanted to say, Daryl grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed. Then he was atop of Rick, their eyes met.  
"If you don`t like this, I`ll stop immediately..." he smiled, unbuttoning Rick`s shirt. Daryl lowered himself and his lips touched Rick`s.  
*How...did it turn out this way?* Rick thought, unable to move.*He says, he thinks about me. I mean I think about him too since I met him in that camp...*  
On the next second Rick lost the ability to think, when Daryl gently bit his neck. A low moan escaped his lips. Daryl smiled at him, while pulling his jeans off. "So you can make noises like that...let me hear more..."  
Daryl thrust his tongue into the waiting mouth. Rick put his hand on the back of Daryl`s neck and deepened the kiss, hungrily exploring what he had wanted to taste for such a long time. When the kiss ended, both were gasping for air. Daryl bent his head slightly to nibble Rick`s ear while caressing his back, sending hot fire to the younger man's groin. Rick rested his fingers on Daryl`s shoulders, sucking the skin of his throat. A moan escaped Daryl`s throat, he pushed his hips against Rick. When they parted, Rick felt a finger teasing the opening of his body. Daryl looked down at him, silently asking for permission. Rick gave it, impaling himself slightly on the waiting digit. Daryl`s mouth came back to Rick`s as his finger pressed further inside. A second and then a third finger joined the first. Daryl bent them slightly to touch that special place inside Rick, who moaned in pleasure.  
Daryl removed his fingers, and gripping Rick`s hips, he moved so that his cock was pressed against the small opening.  
"Do you still want it, Grimes?"  
Rick just kissed him again, pulling him down. He thrust his hips back to Daryl`s waiting cock. Daryl didn't need more encouragement, and slowly entered Rick until he was completely inside him. Rick gasped in pleasure when the invading cock touched his prostrate, and bent his head to nibble Daryl`s throat. Daryl knew he was not small and paused, giving Rick time to adjust to his size. A moment later, Rick looked at him, liquid heat in his eyes, a silent plea in them...  
Daryl began to rock in long, sensual strokes, shifting himself to be sure to touch Rick`s inner place with each one. But soon he was unable to keep the slow pace and his thrusts became more rapid and deep. With one final, deep thrust, he climaxed, filling Rick with his come, crying out his name. Rick followed him just seconds later.  
Daryl raised slowly his head, meeting Rick`s blue eyes. "Do you regret it?" Daryl ed, looking directly at his eyes, worried about his answer.  
"Never." Rick put his hand around Daryl`s neck and kissed him.

Templeton Peck stood in-front of Governor`s jail-room. He looked at Templeton through wide red-rimmed eyes, his mouth slightly open and a glisten of snot above his cracked lips.   
"Hey, are you okay?" asked Face, not daring to step closer. He knew, how unpredictable and cruel his man could be.  
"Come here, pretty boy," growled the Governor, looking directly at Templeton`s direction. Face didn`t move a muscle, he just stood, out of reach.  
"Are you afraid of me, Lieutenant Peck? Is that your title? Does your Colonel...or is he your lover, call you that way? " the Governor smiled, as he saw anger in the other`s eyes. "Let me tell you something about myself, that you should know... My brain is an extinguished fire. Once it burnt bright and I knew of happiness and light; I could see a future... Now my mind is dark, subsisting on the burnt tinder of who I was. In these ashes there is nothing to even renew a spark... I fight for my people, like you do here. The difference is, that Woodbury is much safer and we have more ammo. Sometimes the world isn't really there at all, like it was stolen and replaced with something empty, photoshopped, fake..."  
Face came a few steps closer, for him the man sounded totally lunatic. Even Murdock wasn`t as crazy as the Governor right now. Then he turned, and slowly started to leave.  
" Why are you walking away from me? WHY ARE YOU WALKING AWAY FROM ME? "  
Face turned around the corner and run into Hannibal, who was having an argument with Beth, Maggie`s younger sister. When he saw Face, his lips raised a bit.  
"How`s the Governor doing?"  
"I don`t know Bossman.... it looks like he`s gone totally crazy..."  
Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Really? What did he do or say?"  
"I didn`t quite understood him, first he wanted me to talk with him and started talking total nonsence..."


	19. Batshit crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Governor sees a way out of the prison. Can he have it or not? Does it cost him his life?

Hannibal was in the watchtower, smoking his cigar and thinking. Lately, there were already too many Walkers outside and he was worrying about the fences. Every day some more Walkers came near to the prison...  
The door was opened and Rick came in, scratching his head. "What`s up, Smith?"  
Hannibal was still looking out of the window, counting the Walkers, but he couldn`t. Them were too many. And more and more came out from the woods...  
"Do you see it, Grimes?" he asked. "We have a problem."  
Rick took his Colt out and shot five Walkers down. "I don`t know, what to do, Smith..."  
"I have a plan." Hannibal inhaled deep breath of cigar-smoke and turned himself to face Rick. "We should lure the Walkers away and some of us secure the fences. Also we should eliminate as much Walkers as we can."  
"That sounds good." Rick smiled, "let`s go down and tell the others." he opened the door, Hannibal followed him. Outside both men could see the living corpses, decaying flesh, dirty skin and flies around them. They had a sloppy gait as they approached slowly. Their jaws dislocated showing their torn tongues and blood stained teeth. They moaned as they smelt the blood in the air and ate those who fought pinned on the ground. Skin peeled away from their bones and organs, showing their black hearts. When someone went too close to the fences, they followed the living person and groaned.  
"This is really, really bad," noticed Rick, when he closed the door and went down the stairs.  
Hannibal wanted to stay to the watchtower a bit more. He had two plans how to get rid of the Walkers... First idea was to lure them with some-kind of living bait to somewhere else. But the problem was, that there was no living bait and surely nobody would volunteer to be the target for a herd of stinking corpses. The other plan was to kill them all, but again- they didn`t have enough ammo for that.  
*There has to be plan C,* thought Hannibal. Suddenly he noticed angry voices from the outside. Yeah, Face, Rick and.... Governor! How did he get out? Hannibal peeked outside of the dirty window and what he saw, wasn`t a good view- the Governor had somehow got free from his cell-room and now he had Templeton at gunpoint. There was no time for any plan right now, he had to do something about this situation right now and right there!  
"Open the gates, Grimes," he ordered with an evil grin on his lips, "or this pretty boy will have a bullet between his eyes!"  
Rick slowly went to the double-gates and looked up quickly. Hannibal was aiming from his hideout at the enemy, but he couldn`t shoot, because that would be dangerous for Face, who was on the way. If Governor could just step away from the Lieutenant...  
"Now, let me and this boy out."  
Rick hesitated for a moment and that was enough for Governor to let go of Templeton`s arm and step towards Rick, who slowly opened the gate. And that was also enough space for Hannibal to shoot Governor`s right arm, in which he had a Python. With a loud scream of pain he grabbed his bleeding arm and pressed himself out from the gate, not giving a damn about hungry Walkers. Templeton and Rick both looked up to the direction of where the shot came and saw Hannibal, with his cigar.  
"Nice shot, Colonel!" smiled Face, "You saved my life again!"  
Hannibal came down, worry in his blue eyes. "What happened down there? How did the bastard get out?"  
Face shook his head, so the blonde curls flew around him. "I don`t know- it`s possible that one of the kids, maybe Lizzie gave him the keys. All I know is, that he attacked me from behind and forced me outside with his gun." he picked the bloody Python up.  
Hannibal put his hand on Templeton`s waist, pulling him closer. "I`m glad, that I could help you, guys, out," he smiled.  
Rick looked at the direction, where Governor had run, at the bloody trail that marked his way. "He`s not going to make it."  
"Only the wisest and stupidest of men never change." added Hannibal.  
"Who said that?" asked Face, leaning his weight against Hannibal. The feeling of Colonel`s hot breath against his ear almost drove him crazy with lust.  
"Confucius."

Governor was running for his life, at the same time his injured hand was bleeding. Blood, like sound, attracted the Walkers. Close to an old Cemetery he had to stop, he just couldn`t run anymore. The horde of zombies was coming closer and closer, their smell becoming even more unbearable. They had deformed bodies, and limbs sticking out at odd angles. Their bloodshot eyes darted over the land, looking for food. Reaching arms, flesh peeling, in short, they were terrifyingly grotesque. Groans and moans came from their open mouths, wanting human meat. His heart in his mouth, he ran for his life...  
His shot hand was bleeding and weakness was taking over.  
*This is the end,* he thought, when he desperately tried to escape from the horde.


	20. Better times are coming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are better times coming? Maybe.

It was months after the incident with the Governor and nobody had seen him since he run off. Hannibal`s wound was already healed, so he and his team took long trips out from the prison to get supplies.  
Kid Harmon and Dana were expecting a child, so little Judith would have somebody to play with soon. Dana had had her weight under control her whole life until pregnancy, then she has lost it big time. She'd craved food the entire time, nothing unhealthy, just many more meals than usual.  
"She`s going to give birth very soon," commented Carol, coming to stand next to Hannibal. "We should go and get stuff for the baby tomorrow."  
Hannibal turned his head to see the short-haired woman. "You`re right. Do you wanna come with me and Daryl?"  
Carol smiled at the Colonel and grabbed her gun. "Sure, Smith!"  
Daryl was looking at his Harley. "I guess we won`t be using this, am I right?"  
Hannibal glanced at the machine, then at B.A`s van. "We can get more stuff when we use my kind of transportation. Or are you willing to lead us the way on your bike?"  
Daryl Dixon shook his head. "Nah, whatever."

After driving for some hours, the trio entered a ghostly town. The ghost town was forgotten entirely. It had been built in a shallow basin and so once over the brow the smattering of rotting wooden buildings disappeared from view. It had less charm than a graveyard, at least those are places built out of sentimentality and love. This was a place built by greed and abandoned without a backwards glance when the Walkers attacked it. Between the decaying dwellings that have lost more paint than they have kept, the wind was channelled to a low howl. Hannibal suggested to check an old shop for supplies. Daryl and Carol followed his lead quietly, so no Walkers would hear them. The derelict shop blended right in with the rest of the street. But inside the creaking walls of the little shop, long ago abandoned by anyone likely to pay rent, more sales went on than in the local supermarket. Sure they sold weed and a few other things they shouldn't, but along with the illegal trades was cut price food that would otherwise end up in dumpsters. The residents couldn't afford to be picky about "best before" dates and more children had full bellies for the store staying open. Now there was nothing, only wild animals and Walkers passing by. Hannibal opened the door quietly and peeked in. A haze of dust permeated the room, settling on any free surface it could find. The boarded over windows allowed vestiges of the morning sun to seep through, lending the shop a vibrance not seen in years. Carol grabbed all kind of food she could find, Daryl was searching for baby-stuff and ammo. Hannibal was standing at the opened door to guard his friends. He was just about to take off a cigar, when he saw it... It was all, that was left from the Governor, just walking remains of him. The Walker approaching him was detestable to look at. He was dead, but still had the angry look at his eyes. It's dirty yellow eyes staring into Hannibal looked so empty and void of life. The Walker`s skin was like old crinkled paper and his lips the color of rusted iron. It's jaw which was open too wide displayed a set of rotting yellow teeth. His hands were like sticks with their flesh almost falling off but the disgusting rotting nails were what creeped him. Torn off from the fingers hanging on the edge they seemed like a drowning man holding onto a stick , about to drown anytime. Hannibal could still see the shot-wound in the Walker`s hand, it was now a big decaying hole. When he got closer, Hannibal slowly raised his gun and shot the undead Governor. With a loud thump the rotting corpse fell to the ground...  
"Rest in pieces," hHannibal sighed and turned around only to see Carol closing her eyes at the sight.  
"He didn`t make it," she commented.  
"He didn`t even have a chance after I shot his hand."  
And there was one more Walker coming, the shot had gotten it`s attention. The emaciated man had dirt and grit all over his clothes and grimy body. His dark grey shirt (which used to be white) was tattered and shredded mainly where his heart should be. Even from the end of the street, Hannibal and Carol could see his cruel, detestable, disturbing smile in a permanent sinister snarl. Sunken, milky white eyes stared with mindless menace into their eyes. Suddenly, the skeletal creature started shuffling towards them like a decrepit, decaying old man. As he got closer Carol could see that he had a dislocated jaw showing his torn tongue and blood-stained, razor sharp, savage teeth. Unexpectedly, a flame of anger seemed to ignite within him. He let out a piercing screech and charged towards her with ape-like fury. Carol took out her hunting-knife and headed to the van.  
"We should leave," she threw the collected goods into the van and jumped in. Then from behind the van came a moan, and another to the right, the hoard was closing in.  
"Daryl!" yelled Hannibal, "Come on, we gotta go!"  
The Hunter almost flew to the van and closed the door behind him. "Where did they come?"  
Hannibal turned the wheel and the van hit some Walkers, who got on their way. "I don`t know. Maybe they were nearby, when I shot the walking Governor."  
"That man is dead?" wondered Daryl, "Now we don`t have to kill the living anymore, I dare to hope."  
Hannibal smiled, he had the feeling, that better times were coming ...


End file.
